In Another's Eyes are Lies
by Krymsyn Vyxyn
Summary: She had always been everything a soldier should be: strong, brave, courageous, and loyal. But isn't a slate all white more suspicious than one with marks on it?
1. You Can't Run

**In Another's Eyes are Lies: Introduction - You Can't Run**

Riza could feel eyes on the back of her, yet when she turned around nothing was present. Mumbling to herself and slowly facing forward, she unlocked her car door and

slid in the drivers seat. As she started the car and drove away from Central and into the black night she couldn't help but feel an uneasy knot start to form in her

stomach.

"Ok, clear boys, follow her," a gruff voiced instructed over a static filled speaker.

"Roger that sir", Havoc swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled his car onto the abandoned road, tailing the blonde female in the distance. As the car became closer

to the familiar red lights of her car, he exchanged a cold glance with his raven haired passenger.

"Time to go sir", with which he was returned with a short but firm nod.


	2. The Woman We Thought You Were

**In Another's Eyes are Lies: Chapter 2 - The Woman We Thought You Were**

At 3:00 in the morning, the drive was long and tiresome. Havoc now wished that he would have considered Roy's offer to drive, but in the end they

both knew they needed Roy to be ready to spring out of the car and be on the offense if need be, so Havoc insisted he drive. As the lids of his eyes

nearly met as one, the car in the distance stopped. He drove a little furhter then pulled over near a cattle gate on the side of the road. They

watched as Riza exited the car and knocked on an old run-down house near the side of the road. As the door opened to greet Riza the jaws of the

men dropped; it was dark outside but there was no mistaking the crimson shade of red of the man's uniform as the light shown on it.

"Sir, that's the uniform of..."

"The Retalians," Roy finished for him. "What the hell is she doing around Retalians? They kill any Amestrian soldier on sight," Roy couldn't believe

what he was seeing, but there it was, witnessed with his own two obsidian eyes. The Retalians were a strong and well-known militant group; they

were formed from two small countries across the sea from Amestris, and relations between them were scarce, save for the frequent threats of

violence and ransoms. To see Riza amongst them made Roy's gut wrench into a tight ball. What was she doing with them and why did they act so

natural around each other? More and more questions filled his head until it made him so sick he felt like he might pass out.

"What's our next move Mustang," Havoc sensed the tension building in car and was eager to get to the bottom of the situation as well, but he

certainly wasn't planning on ambushing them without Roy.

"We wait, our orders are to follow her not to confront her. After we deliver the report for tonight we'll see where we go with this," Roy clenched his

fists and waited impatiently with Havoc, though a part of him wanted to say screw the orders and kick the door in himself. But he was a soldier and

he didn't dare disobey the commands from a superior officer, much unlike what he was seeing before him. After two long hours passed the door re-

opened, both Riza and the Retalian stepping outside into the night air. Havoc and Mustang held their breath as they tried their best to eavesdrop on

the two soldiers.

"You've done an excellent job, I expect to see the same gusto and effort for your next assignment," the man's tone was sharp and firm which was

perfect for the other set of ears listening in on him.

"Yes sir, you can count on me to get the job done," Riza's voice was soft but reverberated off the mountains in the background. Roy could feel the

anger welling inside him as he watched the two officers exchange a salute.

"That's why we've entrusted the job to you, Alyx." As she lowered her salute and adjusted the paperwork in her arms Riza or rather Alyx, got into

her car and began heading in the direction of the two men.

"Shit!" Havoc screamed inside the small car causing Roy to wince in pain at the sound. "She's coming this way, what do we do WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Panic was engraved all over his face and the color literally drained from his skin.

"We improvise you half wit," Roy remained calm as he rolled down his window. When Riza was mere yards from their hiding spot Roy snapped his

fingers, sending small sparks far into the right side of the sky, with just enough time for her to miss them on her left.

"I - I think I'm gonna...be sick," Havoc opened the car door and numbly fell out of the seat, spilling the contents of his stomach as he did so.

Groaning he sat back up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and reagaining his composure.

"What should we do," Havoc's hoarse voice was barely audible as he started the car and turned towards Roy.

"To Central," Roy commanded, his eyes cold and hard, "and we report everything to the General."


End file.
